new wings
by Believe733
Summary: why not add another pair of wings to the flock
1. prolouge

I don't own maximum ride. Review and enjoy.

I remember that horrible day like it was yesterday. I always used to dream that I could have wings. I'd never actually thought the whole thing through. I was at six flags and was celebrating my fourteenth birthday. After coming off of one of the rides these guys came from like nowhere. They were genuinely perfect boy models. Then they morphed into something that looked like a wolf and it sure as heck scared me.

They fought me to the ground and then put me in a rough sack. Boy were they strong because let's just say I wasn't that skinny back then at all. Then they took me to this horrible place which I call the school. It's then I learned that getting wings at fourteen really was a pain in my toosh. From then on I never saw my mom and dad again. I've been on my own for a week now and im not that great at flying.

I easily broke out of the school though. I was gradually learning how to fly, Wings up wings down over and over and over again. I loved the way my wings glint in the sunlight. They're red and black with hints of gold, pretty impressive if I do say so myself. My name is Kait short for an embarrassing name that I hate. When I got wings I started calling myself sky. Flying over mountains is ow! Something just hit my side. Oh my god I think I just got shot. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own maximum ride though I really want to. I would kill Dylan hehe. Enjoy and review.

When I woke up I was in a different house. There was a woman in front of me looking at me with worry. "Where am I?" "You're in my house. Im doctor Martinez but can just call me Dr. M."

She seemed nice but should I trust her. When I got my wings I learned never to trust anybody and be on your guard all the time. "Your wings are beautiful" said Dr. M. She saw my wings oh no I gotta get outta here. I tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in my side.

"You were shot and don't worry I won't tell anyone about your wings I know more than you think." She said. "My name is sky." I said. She nodded, "I'll go to the store and get you some clothes. You stay here my daughter Ella will be back soon." She lightly closed the door and left me to my own.

A few minutes later I heard the door open. My side was feeling better because of super human abilities. I got up and walked downstairs. I saw these kids walk through the door.

One had brown hair and brown eyes like me and looked about 14. Then there was a tall guy with black hair and dark eyes and was dressed in black also looked 14. Then there was a tall skinny boy with strawberry blonde hair and he looked blind 14ish. A little girl was standing next to him. She had blonde hair and blonde eyes like the other little boy next to her, Must be siblings or something like I never had. Last there was a black girl with fluffy black hair and brown eyes.

When they saw me the kid in black tackled me to the floor. Ow he slammed my hurt side to the ground his mistake. I rolled us over until I was on top and then said, "What the hell is your problem." He managed to flip me over. "Nothing else but you" he said in a low dark tone and punched me in the face knocking me out.

When I woke up everyone was standing around me including doctor M. "what happened" I said groggily. "Fang basically punched your lights out said the tall brown haired girl." She kicked him in the shin. "Ow, uh sorry" he said bashfully.

"Oh its ok people love to just punch my face even if they don't know me" I said. "Sky this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and total" Said dr. m. A dog popped out from Fang's book bag. "That bag is crammed." He said and trotted off. Turns out Max is the one who has brown hair, Fang is the all black guy, Iggy blind, Nudge fluffy hair, Gazzy the cute blonde, Angel the little blonde.

"Hi I'm sky." I said. "Why don't you share your secret" Said Dr. M nodding her head. I nodded and we headed outside. I slowly let my wings out to their full glory. They looked at me astonished. "She's like us" whispered angel. "What do you mean like you?" That's when they showed me their wings. Yes I said it they have wings too.

After we got to know each other a little bit angel asked, "So what's your power." Oh yeah that. "I can make fire" and snapped my fingers. A flame lit up right away. Just for their entertainment I made it into a dragon and aimed right at Fang. At the last second I pulled it away. He looked scared mission accomplished.

After the day was done I started walking downstairs. I tripped and started to fall but I never landed. Fang was there holding me in his arms gazing into my eyes with mixed emotion flashing through his dark eyes. "Um thanks" I managed to say before I out of his arms. I rushed back up stairs and into my temporary room. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't own maximum ride but I do own sky so back off hehe. Enjoy, recommend, and review thanks!**

What the heck just happened? I fell and got caught and fell in love. Wait rewind and delete that last part. Why can't Fang be ugly that would do my world a great justice, Wait that would do the whole world a great Injustice.

I need to get out of here. I packed my stuff and jumped out the window instantly feeling the cool win against by face. I let out my wings and started to fly. A few minutes later a felt another presence.

I shot upwards and punched it in the face. "What the hell" hissed Fang "Oh my god im so sorry" "Im fine we need to talk" we landed on a little ledge and sat down. I started a fire and we sat there.

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked "Oh yeah." "Um last night something happened and I think that it changed what I thought about you." Ok this was getting awkward and in all honesty I was so nervous. "Sky I think I love you." The fire lit his face in a way that I couldn't see his eyes.

He sat next to me and sighed. "I think I love you too Fang" when I said that fang leaned in and kissed me. I was holding him gently and he was kissing me gently. I was just...so, so intensely wonderful. I looked at him and he was smiling. "Wow the hot emo guy smiles is the world ending?"

He laughed and took me in his arms. We lied down on the cool rocks and gazed up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly and the world was just so wonderful right now. Nothing could make me happier.

**Did you like? What will Max think? You'll find out in the next chapter. Review and keep reading fly on hehe Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

Don't own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, or Total. I do however own this story and my character sky. Read review and recommend like always.

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the warm sun beating down on my face, NOT. The only reason me and fang woke up is because rain started to pour down on us so we got drenched.

We had to fly back in the pouring rain. Let me tell you that was fun, again sarcasm im a big fan of it. When we got back everyone looked worried. "Why so sad?" I asked. "Where were you guys?" Before I could answer Angel said, "They went out and were kissing" That little… never mind. "Oh really lets go talk about that why don't we" said max. She looked pissed.

"What the frick did you think you were doing fang!" She practically screamed. "I" Fang started to say but max cut him off. "You need to pick Fang me or her who's it gonna be." I felt so confident that Fang was going to say sky but he said, "Max." that's it I ran to the window and leaped out.

The rain had never stopped but at least no one could tell I was crying. I thought he loved me for just once second I felt as happy as I used to when I didn't have wings. I felt like life wasn't worth living. Anything happy I get is ripped away from me in less than a freaking day! I couldn't take it anymore. I tucked in my wings and let myself drop.

Fang POV

"Max you know I love you but there's just something" I was interrupted by angel the tone of her voice made Fang know right away something was wrong. "Fang she's trying to kill herself" she looked worried. Fang felt a knot of fear and worry form in his chest and he unfurled his wings, taking off into the pouring rain.

Sky's POV

I felt myself hit the ground. I know I would be gone soon. My bones were crushed from the impact. My eyes fluttered close as I waited to be taken away.

Fangs POV.

As I scanned the field below I saw a crumpled body. I was calling her name now, distantly aware of the flock close behind me, doing the same.

It had to be a trick, something between Max and Sky to teach me a lesson. It had to be. Sky would never do something like this.

She couldn't be dead.

She couldn't have left me all alone.

She couldn't…

I stopped and stared. "Sky?" I whispered, utterly terrified for the first time in my life. It was Sky, but she looked different. Her skin had a pale grey tinge to it and she clearly had broken bones.

I waited for a few minutes, staring down at her face, expecting her to jump up and laugh at me, to give me a playful punch in the arm, to tell me that this had all been a joke, to tell me that if I didn't stop looking at her like that, she would laugh at me, I waited for her to do anything.

Nothing happened. Sky didn't move. Shakily, I reached down and shook her slightly, flinching back when I touched her bare skin. She was so cold. I reached down again and shook her harder.

"Sky, baby, wake up now. Come on Sky, get up. This isn't funny anymore. Wake up now, Sky! Sky, come, please, wake up. Sky, baby, I need you. I need you to wake up now. Please baby, don't do this to me. Wake up! Please! Just wake up!"

My voice cracked at the end and I felt tears welling in his eyes. She wasn't going to wake up. I was pulled away by the flock that made me sit. I didn't resist, just hung his head down and let the tears flow silently, shaking the whole time. I whispered to myself as well, repeating her name over and over again, all the while trying to figure out the question that was buzzing in my head.

Why? Why would she do this to herself? Couldn't she take it anymore? Didn't she love them enough? Love him enough? I refused to let myself even contemplate the next question that came.

Was it my fault?

You shall find out what happens next in the next chapter. If 2 more people review I'll continue if not I'll stop. Hope you enjoyed. Review and recommend!


	5. Chapter 4 the end

Hey sorry I kept you all waiting. Here's the end review!

Sky POV

I heard faint sobs and rain.

I tried to open my eyes but I was weak.

Then I got an idea.

Fangs POV

The pain wouldn't stop. Sky was gone all because of me. Then I felt heat encompass around me at first I thought I was sick but then I realized it was fire. Every step I took it got closer until I got to sky. Then saw it. She was breathing that means she was alive!

Sky POV

My plan worked and he was by my side. I only needed to know one thing, "F fang, d do y you l lo love m me?" I tried not to stutter but I was weak and broken. "Of course I do I was trying to tell max I picked you. Im so glad you're alive. I love you sky." "My real name is Kaitlin. I g gave myself that n name when I g got my w wings." "You'll be fine. Im here now and when your all healed we can live happily. I promise." Fang was so sincere. I was so happy then I knew he loved me and that's all I needed.

EPILOUGE 15 YEARS LATER

The church bells rang. It was a beautiful summer day. Fang and I ran out of the church and leaped into the air. We let our wings out and soared in the air. The rest of the flock were waving from down below and everyone was happy. All of the sudden I heard a bullet shot, Erasers. I guess this is a good honeymoon after all, and 2000 dollars down the drain. But that's how life is, when life gives you Erasers you make Eraser puree.

THE END!


End file.
